


A Sure Thing

by elfiepike



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/86516.html">here</a>, and then <a href="http://inthekeyofpike.livejournal.com/33034.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

Truthfully, Brendon likes _doing_ , he likes being the one teasing and tasting and touching and other words that don't start with T. It's easier, reassuring -it's really just playing to a different kind of audience than he does with a guitar. It's hard to get too caught up in his own head when he's fingers-deep in a girl, licking inside and then up and against and again, her thighs trembling and her breath coming in short, panting gasps.

He's getting a better appreciation for the girls he's been with. "Spencer, _please_ ," he says, but Spencer smirks at at him from between his legs.

"You said anything I want," Spencer reminds him, sitting back on his heels, nuzzling Brendon's thigh, then licking and sucking and biting.

Previously Brendon may have thought a hickey on his inner thigh was fun but ultimately merely a detour in the greater scheme of things, but Spencer has made it clear that he's going to touch Brendon's dick only when it suits his plans.

This is - it's - Brendon's been turned on since hours ago when they'd both been at Ryan's place for Hobo's birthday party. He'd finally had the balls and liquid courage to ask Spencer, "You out of the rebound stage yet?" and Spencer'd given him a hard look and said, "Why, are you waiting for something?" and Brendon had just said, " _Well_ ," and looked at anything but Spencer, until he couldn't stand not knowing what Spencer was thinking, and Spencer was smiling at him.

Spencer said, his voice low, promising, "You think you have a sure thing?" and Brendon felt it in his fucking toes, okay.

He's been _hard_ since they started kissing in the doorway to Spencer's bedroom and Spencer rubbed the heel of his hand along the zipper of Brendon's jeans and then lower, his palm a welcome, heady pressure, and his mouth hot and wet.

Spencer pulled back a little, loomed over Brendon and smelled his hair, Brendon gripping uselessly at Spencer's shirt. Spencer said, "I want, Brendon, I want," and he'd sounded wrecked and intent and Brendon'd felt his belly flop and his heart speed up, "Anything, Spencer, anything--" and Spencer laughed breathlessly and kissed him again and somehow coordinated them both to the bed and without their clothes.

\---

"Are you going to come if I finger your ass?" Spencer asks, speculative and with his nose pressed against the crease between Brendon's thigh and his crotch.

Brendon says, "Spencer, I might come if you just talk about it for long enough," and then, hastily, seeing Spencer's intrigued look, "Please, Spencer, _please_ , we can totally try that some other time--"

Spencer puts his head back down and starts licking Brendon's balls, and then the skin between his balls and asshole, and then starts licking Brendon's asshole directly, no teasing, just licking and licking and licking. Brendon throws his arm over his face and gasps. He knows he could just reach down and touch his dick, maybe just _once_ and he'd come, but at this point he almost wishes that Spencer had tied him up or something, that Spencer hadn't said, "Just--let me do this, okay," because it's plausible that Spencer would have sex with Brendon in the future even if Brendon did reach down and finish the job, but it feels like, at this point, it would be some kind of betrayal.

Spencer _has_ to get him off at some point, right? right?

Brendon moans into his elbow when Spencer's tongue presses inside of him. He's torn between how dirty it is and how hot it feels, and how hot is it because of how dirty it is, and he's going to die like this, really he is, aching and with Spencer between his legs, and that's not so bad, and, " _Spence_ ," he says, voice cracking and he really doesn't care at this point.

Spencer stops licking him and finally moves up to suck the head of Brendon's dick into his mouth again, his tongue slick and hot, and a minute of that would probably be enough but Spencer sticks his finger in Brendon's ass and that's too much all at once, and Brendon comes so hard he blacks out for a minute. He's only aware again when Spencer is crawling onto the bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

"What," Brendon mumbles, turning inwards, leaning on Spencer's shoulder, still coming down. "What about you?"

Spencer chuckles and says, "Don't worry about it."

Brendon struggles for a second, but Spencer hugs him closer. "What--" Brendon starts again, sure he's missing something.

"I got off just fine," Spencer says, almost soothing. "If you're feeling guilty, you can make it up to me some other time."

"Oh, okay," Brendon says, and gives up on staying awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/86516.html), and then [here](http://inthekeyofpike.livejournal.com/33034.html).


End file.
